ShondaLand
ShondaLand is a US production company founded and run by Shonda Rhimes. Shows Grey's Anatomy (2004-Current) Synopsis: The medical drama series focuses on a group of doctors at a hospital in Seattle, including several who began their careers at the facility as interns. One of the doctors and the show's namesake, Meredith Grey, is the daughter of a famous surgeon. She struggles to maintain relationships with her colleagues, particularly the hospital's one-time chief of surgery, Richard Webber, due to a pre-existing relationship between them -- Webber and Meredith's mother had a personal relationship when Meredith was young. Cast: Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers, T.R. Knight, Chandra Wilson, James Pickens Jr., Isaiah Washington, Patrick Dempsey, Kate Walsh, Eric Dane, Sara Ramirez, Brooke Smith, Chyler Leigh, Kevin McKidd, Jessica Capshaw, Kim Raver, Sarah Drew, Jesse Williams, Jason George, Caterina Scorsone, Gaius Charles, Camilla Luddington, Jerrika Hinton, Tessa Ferrer, Kelly McCreary, Giacomo Gianniotti, and Martin Henderson Private Practice (2007-2013) Synopsis: Neonatal surgeon Addison Montgomery escapes from a dysfunctional love triangle, leaving her friends and foes at Seattle Grace Hospital behind for a fresh start in Los Angeles, where she joins a trendy public clinic run by her recently divorced friends, Sam and Naomi Bennett. Cast: Kate Walsh, Tim Daily, Audra McDonald, Paul Adelstein, KaDee Strickland, Chris Lowell, Taye Diggs, Taye Diggs, Amy Brenneman, Brian Benben, Caterina Scorsone, Benjamin Bratt, and Griffin Gluck Off The Map (2011) Synopsis: Idealistic, young Dr. Lily Brenner lands at an understaffed medical clinic in a tiny town in the South American jungle. She is joined by other young doctors, all of whom are running away from personal demons. The clinic was founded by enigmatic Ben Keeton, who was formerly the youngest chief of surgery at UCLA. Keeton will teach the newcomers how to save lives in the most-challenging environment they have ever faced. Cast: Martin Henderson, Jason Winston George, Valerie Cruz, Caroline Dhavernas, Zach Gilford, Mamie Gummer, Rachelle Lefevre, and Jonathan Castellanos Scandal (2012-Current) Synopsis: Olivia Pope, a former media consultant to the president, is ready to move on with her life and opens her own crisis-management firm, but she can't seem to shake ties with her past. Olivia's staff includes Quinn Perkins, who has a complicated history, and hacker extraordinaire Huck. As she moves forward it becomes clear that, while her staffers may specialize in cleaning up the lives of other people, they can't seem to do the same for themselves. Cast: Kerry Washington, Henry Ian Cusick, Columbus Short, Darby Stanchfield, Katie Lowes, Guillermo Diaz, Jeff Perry, Tony Goldwyn, Joshua Malina, Bellamy Young, Scott Foley, Portia de Rossi, Joe Morton, Cornelius Smith Jr., and George Newbern How To Get Away With Murder (2014-Current) Synopsis: Annalise Keating , a brilliant, charismatic and seductive professor of defense law, teaches a class called How to Get Away With Murder. Annalise, also a criminal defense attorney, selects a group of students -- the best and the brightest -- to assist with cases at her firm alongside her employees, the trustworthy and discreet Frank Delfino and Bonnie Winterbottom, an associate attorney. Mysteries arise that test everyone's limits and reveal dark truths Cast: Viola Davis, Billy Brown, Alfred Enoch, Jack Falahee, Katie Findlay, Aja Naomi King, Matt McGorry, Karla Souza, Charlie Weber, Liza Weil, and Conrad Ricamora The Catch (2016-2017) Synopsis: Things take a turn when Alice is expertly conned by her fiance, who disappears with millions. While juggling her other cases, Alice plays a dangerous game of cat and mouse, determined to find her evasive fiance before he destroys everything she has worked for. Cast: Mireille Enos, Peter Krause, Sonya Wagner, Jacky Ido, Rose Rollins, Alimi Ballard, Jay Hayden, ELvy Yost, and John Simm Still Star-Crossed (2017) Synopsis: This period piece from the minds of Shonda Rhimes and Betsy Beers builds on the ever-popular world first put to paper in the 16th century by English playwright William Shakespeare in the famous tragedy "Romeo and Juliet." Picking up after the play's end -- with the titular characters both dead -- "Still Star-Crossed" follows the lives of their families, the long-feuding Montagues and Capulets, as they continue to find themselves entangled through tragedy, palace intrigue and even more ill-fated romances Cast: Lashana Lynch, Wade Briggs, Torrance Coombs, Medalion Rahimi, Zuleikha Robinson, Anthony Stewart Head, Grant Bowler, Sterling Sulieman, Dan Hildebrand, and Susan Wooldridge For The People (2018-Current) Synopsis: Set in the Southern District of New York (SDNY) Federal Court, aka “The Mother Court,” For the People follows brand new lawyers working for both the defense and the prosecution as they handle the most high profile and high stakes cases in the country – all as their personal lives intersect. Cast: Britt Robertson, Ben Rappaport, Anna Deavere Smith, Hope Davis, Ben Shenkman, Rege-Jean Page, Wesam Keesh, Susannah Flood, and Vondie Curtis-Hall Unaired Pilots Inside The Box Synopsis: Welcome to the fast-paced, cutthroat world of network news. CNS is a hotbed of professional backstabbing and personal betrayals. The only way to survive here is through strength, talent and friendship. When the DC Bureau Chief retires, everyone assumes that Catherine Powell is a shoe-in for his job. She’s dedicated and savvy and she practically runs the newsroom already. So no one is more shocked than Catherine when the board passes her over in favor of the charismatic, but shallow Englishman, Kenneth Donnegan. Kenneth welcomes Catherine to stay onboard as part of his team but he makes it clear that it’s his team. There’s no way Catherine’s going to take this lying down. She quickly pulls together an investigative team of her own, including her loyal, right-hand man Jake Fisher and talented, but brutally ambitious reporter, Samantha Hathaway. Cast: Indira Varma, Kim Raver, Jennifer Finnigan, Jason George, Martin Henderson, and Sarah Drew The Gilded Lilys Synopsis: After a year away in Paris in 1895, Violet Langton Lily – a beautiful young socialite from the renowned Lily family – gets blindsided by love on a New York-bound luxury liner. His name is John Kidd, a handsome working-class man whom Violet’s family definitely wouldn’t approve of. This sudden yet profound encounter makes her question everything including her future. Ultimately, Violet will have to choose between what her heart wants, and what her family expects. Back in New York, Violet returns to discover her father, Edwin Lily, has sunk the family fortune into the construction of the City’s first Luxury Hotel, The Lillian. Eager to get in on the action and attention, Edwin’s brother, Julius, offers to become equal partner and financier. Through years of reckless behavior, Julius has earned a reputation for being a playboy and lout. He’s the Black Sheep, and this is his chance at familial redemption. And he’s willing to get it no matter the cost. ''Cast: ''John Barrowman, Blythe Danner, Sarah Bolger, Matt Long, Maury Sterling, Brigid Brannagh, Matt Lauria, Madeline Zima, and Brian F. O'Byrne Gallery Category:Browse